


Reduction of an Angel

by spideys_ass



Series: This Isn’t Okay [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Based off the scene with Obadiah Stane’s sonic taser in Iron Man, Dark Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, Hero Worship, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter loves Tony, Remorse, Sonic Taser, Underage Sex, non consensual sex, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: Tony found the sonic taser prototype Obie once used against him, and immediately knew what to do with it.





	1. The Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is unedited and un-betaed, but here you go!
> 
> (Also, please be aware of the tags, this can contain sensitive issues for some.)

Tony brought Peter to the common room of his penthouse, waving towards the white curved couch that probably cost a million dollars on its own. 

“Sit down.” Peter sat, as politely as he could, looking up with bright eyes at his mentor. 

“You said you wanted to talk in private? What’s happening? Is it Avenger stuff?” 

Tony smiled, pouring himself a very decorative glass of scotch. “Oh, no. Sorry bud, I know you’re eager for a mission.” He wanders to the couch, scratching for a second his mouth, before decisively sitting too close to the boy. “No, this is between you and I.”

Peter, for what it’s worth, blushes. Damn. Tony’s going straight to hell. “Oh?” Subconsciously he leaned further into Tony, if that was even possible. 

“Yeah.” Tony picked up the jar of alcohol that decorated the glass coffee table. “Scotch?”

Peter frowned, eyebrows cinched, and head titled in a way that made Tony’s cock twitch. “Mr. Stark... you know I’m not twenty-one yet.” 

Tony half-heartedly smiled towards him, putting down the glass. He gently reached out for him, making contact with his cheek, sliding up to cup his face, thumb caressing the edge of his eye socket and eyebrow. “Don’t I know it.” 

Peter absolutely preened under the attention. He was beaming, eyes shining. The boy was so bright, and Tony? Pure adulteration. Fucking evil for this. 

“I want you to know... I really like you, Peter. You’re intelligent, you’re responsible, you’ve got such a strong moral compass... you’re truly the best the Avengers have to offer.” Tony didn’t move his hand. He wouldn’t. He wanted to make the boy uncomfortable, first. 

“Th-thank you Mr. Stark I-I don’t know what to say I... I really like you too, you’re amazing, I love you I-I mean, the world loves you, Iron Man! You, are the best Avenger, Tony.” Peter was an absolute mess... face flushing and avoiding eye contact with Tony, and still the older man’s hand was on him. God, Tony _loved_ that rosy tint to his cheeks. 

Tony smirked, pulling away his hand but abruptly moving to face the kid. “Well I’m flattered you think so. See I, I found something the other day, from my past and it... well let’s just say it wasn’t a happy memory.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny metal object. “I don’t suppose you ever remember Obie... uh, Obadiah Stane used to run this company.” 

Peter perked up, both at the object and the name, matching Tony’s pose and facing him. “Yes!” His shout was over enthusiastic. “I’m sorry...I’ve-I’ve just read so many biographies and magazines and online articles...” His boy was grinning, and Tony didn’t think the rosy cheeks he was rocking would ever wear off. 

“Yes. Well,” Tony fingered at the device in his hand. “Then you know what the last person I considered family...” He inhaled. “What he did to me.” 

Peter reached out, putting his hand over Tony’s, he looked up with the most sorrowful eyes, and dammit, why did he always have to be so expressive? Tony knew what he was about to do and this... was so, so wrong. “Yeah... But I’ll always be here for you, Mr. Stark. You can depend on me.” 

How was Tony expected not to smile? “Thanks kid... But I’m not sure how long you’re gonna be able to keep that promise.” He looked down, finally directly addressing the contraption. “See this was something we worked on together. Him, mostly. I just knew about it, vaguely contributed. Obadiah always thought these were the future. But they were never released for mass distribution, and were denied use by the government. And rightfully so.” 

Tony looked up, meeting Peter’s attendant eyes. “This,” He said, holding the gaze, “Is the sonic taser.” And with a click of a button the boy froze up. 

“Shhh.” Tony put his hand behind Peter’s head, slowly guiding him to the back of the couch. “Shh... Shh...” Tony knew the boy wouldn’t be able to speak, but the sound always seemed to have a calming affect. Though what he was planning seemed contradictory to that desire, he of course always wanted the boy to feel secure... even if he wasn’t.

“This is what good ol’ Obie used on me. He had always told me there were so many applications for short term paralysis. I was always disgusted but... here I am too, huh?” 

Tony stood up, letting his hand cover his face for a moment as he mulled over his future actions. He pulled the sound wave filtering buds from his ears, setting them on the glass table. “I know your beautiful mind is probably wondering right now, so. It’s designed to incapacitate another by paralyzing them through exposure to a specific sonic frequency. Basically, it attacks your auditory system, which then shuts down your nervous system. Or maybe you’re panicking right now. Maybe you’re not even listening.” 

“His prototype was dangerous, it put the lives of its victims in danger, and lasted for fifteen minutes.” He laid this information out, slowly making his way around the table. “The man was no genius. I over doubled the time use and minimised reactions in less than five minutes.” He came to a stop in front of the boy, admiring his lulled face. 

“When I came across it, only one thought immediately flew to my mind. I was appalled by it, but... as time went on these past few days, I realised I was going to act on it anyway.” 

Tony put his knees on either side of Peter’s waist, straddling the boy. He again brushed the side of Peter’s face with his hand, moving his head so that he was forced to make eye contact with him. “I have to apologise in advance, Peter.”

The boy’s eyes were wide, reminiscent of his own when Obie had control of him. He was reminded of his absolute power over the boy below, Peter was completely at his mercy. 

The feeling was delicious. He knew how sick he was for thinking so. Peter had to feel his erection against him, he was so hard. Tony ground down just once lightly, teasing himself. He leaned in, whispering erotically, while engaging eye contact. “Obie initiated this. He wanted me dead. Hated me for years, apparently. He ripped out my arc reactor, and I thought he was going to leave me there to die. He did eventually, but he stayed for a bit first. He well,” Tony’s eyes flicked down, towards their crotches. “...he had his way with me.” 

Tony leaned in, capturing the boy’s lips with his own. They were soft, small, and tasted so good. Tony grunted into it, before pulling back. “There was nothing in the slightest erotic about it. Of course it was still an act of passion, about violence. That’s how much he hated me.” He kissed Peter’s jaw, licking and nibbling on the skin. “Can’t believe I never knew. Guess I was just so used to the lies they seemed real.” 

Tony pulled back only to place his hands on the top button of Peter’s shirt, very slowly unbuttoning. “You though, you’re so different than everyone else. You’ve never looked at me like that... in contempt, or like you’re disgusted. Though you should right now, you just looked surprised. And beautiful.” He leaned in again, putting his tongue in that warm, pliant mouth. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

After undoing the last button, he pulled away the two sides of the shirt, not taking it off, but out of the way. Tony dragged his wandering hands from the top of his chest down across his chest, appreciating the lean strong muscles. Fingers, dragging along his pecs, down the curves of his chest, feeling his abs. “Wow... Of course I’ve always seen in the lab. All those times I convinced you to strip in front of me, playing it off for the suit... I never thought I’d actually ever have this opportunity.”

Tony brought his hands back up, thumbs teasing at the boy’s nipples as they budded beneath them. “You feel so good under my hands, baby.” He looked up into the boy’s eyes once more, and his breath hitched. “Eyes wide... finally fearful, Peter?” Tony grimaced. 

He leaned in, pressing kisses to the kid’s jaw, making his way to his neck, biting and sucking on it. “Fuck. I. I can’t believe I’m- doing this.” Finally his morals jerked awake. A crisis in the act. Tony had already previously decided this though. He closed his eyes, chin resting on his shoulder and body relaxed on Peter’s frozen one. 

The moment ended though, when he felt Peter’s dick twitch below his own. He drove his own hips down, their hard cocks pressing together and Tony groaned, lips hot against Peter’s ear. “I’m so sorry, baby... I’m so, so sorry.” He whispered, yet still thrusting against his hardness. 

Tony ceased the movements, leaning back only to open the button on Peter’s pants, slowly sliding the zipper down, before reaching under the waistband of the boy’s underwear to gingerly take out his cock. It was heavy in his hand, hard and leaking pre come. “Please,” Tony leaned down, pressing a kiss to the head of it. A high pitched whimper just barely escaped the boy’s throat, and he tried to look into Peter’s eyes but... couldn’t. “Don’t feel bad about this. It’s just a biological reaction, Peter, I know you know that. Please don’t beat yourself up about it afterwards.” 

Tony finished pulling down Peter’s pants and boxers in one strong swoop, marvelling at the expanse of skin he saw. The v of his stomach, his dripping cock, his thighs, and the teasing small bit he saw of the curve of his ass. “I’ve got to turn you over real fast,” Tony rolled the boy’s small body over, staring in wonder at his butt. “Oh Peter, your ass is just stunning. Perfect.” Tony put his hands on the bible shaped ass cheeks and squeezed. “Someday, some woman your age is going to be so lucky to have her hands here.” 

Tony groped the cheeks again, this time parting them, and peering at the tiny hole embedded inside. “Gorgeous... She’ll be so lucky, I’m so jealous. For now though... your little virgin hole is all mine.” Tony surged forward, pressing his lips against the tight ring of muscle, giving it a kiss. He also licked and sucked at it, failing at attempts to loosen it at all. “You’re so tight Peter. You’ve never even experimented? Or maybe your healing factor...” He gave the hole another kiss, before retreating to fish a small bottle out of his pockets. 

Tony uncapped it, spilling it on his fingers. “I’m so sorry. Fuck, you’re gonna really hate me for this.” He only got a strained whimper in return. Tony pressed his first lube soaked finger against his entrance, slowly creating a rhythm, slow to add a second finger. 

Tony inhaled, pressing kisses against the boy’s spine. “He never did this for me,” he admitted. Tony was being overly generous with his preparations, he truly didn’t want the boy feeling it for days after, even if the older would be thinking about it for forever. 

Finally, after scissoring around in his anus with three fingers, Tony pulled his hand out, half heartedly wiping it on the inside of his suit jacket. He took one final look at that holy ass before turning him over. 

Tony smirked. “I missed your face,” he teased, tangling his hands in the boy’s curly hair. He felt his dick jump, now that he was looking over Peter. Quickly he stood, opening his belt buckle, and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Tony reached in and pulled out his aching cock. He both cringed and got a sick pleasure from seeing Peter’s eyes widen further. 

He was large, hard, and dripping pre come, and he knew he had just prepared the boy. But looking at his innocent little face, looking at his soft lips, he wanted to know how his mouth felt. With one hand gripping his cock, and the other reaching for the boy’s face, he climbed closer to Peter. “I’m just so curious,” He used his hand to pull down his jaw and lower lip. “As to what that compliant mouth will feel like around my dick.” He guided his dick into Peter’s mouth. It was a warm and soft gloryhole and he thrust into the boy’s mouth with a minimal grasp of control, moaning wickedly. He really hadn’t planned on this, had planned on fucking Peter’s other hole. 

Oh right. Tony pulled out. “So good, but...” He brought his hips down, and spread Peter’s legs wide. Tony’s fingers searched for his hole, finding the leaking ring of muscle, and at long last, he gently slid in. 

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart, you’re so tight. So good.” Tony babbled, thrusting in and out. Tony looked up, finding Peter’s eyes teary. “Shit. Fuck! I’m so sorry Peter, I’m so sorry...” Here he was, nearly balls deep in a _kid_ , that happened to be his best relationship. Here he was, terrifyingly scarring the person he loved the most. But he felt _so good._ Worth committing this sin. 

Trying not to focus on Peter’s non consent, he kissed him, pushing his tongue in his mouth, tasting. Tony holds him at his muscular shoulders, hands clawed underneath his shirt. His thoughts turned to the limp body under him, how this body could so quickly kill him with his strength, likely in an instant, but was currently completely incapable. The thought made Tony harder. Cock thrusting in and out of the boy and nothing he could do about it. Hah. 

Finally, Tony pulled from his lips, his gaze caught by Peter’s bouncing cock, leaking pre come against his stomach. 

“Oh, Peter...” That fucking looked like it _hurt_. He’d left his dick ignored for so long, causing him even more pain. Tony took one hand from the boy’s shoulder, grabbing his cock instead. He brought his hand up and down the shaft, tugging lightly, matching paces with his thrusts. 

Tony looked up from his cock, to his drooling parted lips, to his now closed eyes. He leaned forward, leaving a kiss on each eyelid, a light fondness in his heart amidst the inappropriate scene. 

He moved to Peter’s neck, resting his head there, his breathing heavy, but not nearly as laboured as the paralysed teen beneath him. He heard Peter whimper, his asshole clench deliciously around his cock, and felt the boy finally come to his release, no doubt staining his shirt. Of course, he deserved it and so much more. He was glad to give him some pleasure though. 

Soon enough, Tony came to his own climax, squeezing the amazing, pliable body that felt so good under him, teeth piercing the kid’s neck. Even as he came, he fucked his load into the boy.

He had come, but he still stayed where he was, drained. But he couldn’t do this forever. Reluctantly he removed himself from Peter, bringing moist wipes back, cleaning him out, and cleaning them both off. He also wiped the near dry tears off his face, the sweat off his forehead, and kissed him once more before deciding he should wipe those too, for the kid. 

He buttoned all his buttons, zipped up the boy’s pants, and sat next to him for a bit, curiously holding his hand. He knew what he had to say, but couldn’t quite make the words come out.

“Peter...” Tony dug into his pocket, and pulled out the sonic taser, setting it alongside the buds. “This is yours now. I can’t be trusted and you... You can be protected. Always.” You deserve to be protected, always, you should be. That’s what he wanted to say, wanted to add, but couldn’t. He did this to him. Feigned protection for the boy and ripped away the illusion. “Against me if you want. To protect yourself from me.” 

He runs his fingertips over the boy’s hand, restraining from holding it again. He didn’t deserve to. “Fuck.” Tony hid his face in his palms, thinking. “You can do whatever you want, on your way out of here. If you want to call the police, I’ll comply. If you want to give me a beating, I won’t fight. If you want to demand a large sum quickly and without the media’s involvement and court system, I’ll comply. If you want anything specific, it’s yours in a heartbeat. I can set you up with professionals that I am not affiliated with in any way, hire anyone you want to, against me, attorneys if you want, I can get you the best therapists in New York...” He knew he was rambling but he owed him the world, more than he could ever think of. “I’m still here but, I could call Happy or Pep up here in an instant, they would never hurt you, Peter.” He leans into the boy, discreetly pressing his nose into his hair, inhaling his sweet scent. “I know your forgiveness isn’t on the table. This isn’t a trade. This is me owing you, forever. I’m so sorry Peter.”

Tony stood, a quiet mantra of “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” as he went to stand away from him, over by the bar. He was remorseful now, post-orgasm, and would do anything to make Peter feel better, though he may never be the same. Fuck! Did he break him? He didn’t consider this before, not with his lust overwhelming him. Beautiful, radiant, intelligent, sweet, Peter. He can’t have broken him, he made the world such a better place. 

He regretted it, so very much, but he knew that going in. He knew he’d regret it. Yet... put him back an hour ago, he’d make the same choice. If he got hard again now, he might have him again. Might rape the boy all over again. Because the pleasure was unmatched, stronger than his guilt. And his lust was stronger than his love. 

Tony sat at the bar, staring at the kid’s mess of hair that was visible over the couch, waiting for any kind of reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... thoughts? I’d love to hear them!
> 
> I’m currently working on another part, with Peter’s reaction when the paralysis wears off. But this will be a second part to this series! So check back there for more!


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with Peter’s request, which is, to put it frankly, really fucking confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with more! Hope y’all enjoy!

A soft “Tony?” emerged from the other side of the couch, hidden away from view. Hesitantly, Peter stood, only once he was ready, and he plucked the sonic taser and accessories from its place on the table. He made his way, to the back, to the bar, where Tony said he’d be, but looking down at his feet, not to make premature eye contact. 

Finally he was close enough that he did, he looked up, into Tony’s teary eyes. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark... I’m okay.” Peter moved, trying to step closer to him.

“No. Stop.” Tony pressed his back into the hard edge of the bar counter, shrinking in on himself. “Peter, please. You know you don’t have to come near me, right? I don’t want you to think you have to act like everything’s fine to get what you need.” He looked down, into his reflection in the scotch. 

Peter stepped forward anyway. “I told you, Mr. Stark. It’s okay.” 

Tony put down the glass and braced himself on the counter, grabbing the edge of the counter to keep still, eyes shut, anticipating a hit from the super powered kid. Instead, he felt Peter’s hand on his, forcing it open. 

Confused, he opened his eyes, the two only inches away as Peter pressed the taser into his palm. “Here’s your thingy back, Mr. Stark.”

If it had been any other day, he would’ve teased him for the use of the word ‘thingy’, or scolded him for continuing to call him ‘Mr. Stark’, but he had lost that right. “Peter... what? I told you to keep it.”

Peter crossed his arms, failing his attempt at a strong looking pose. “Yeah and now I’m telling you, now that I can tell you, I don’t want it.”

Tony felt flooded with shame. ‘Now that I can tell you...’ Fuck. “Peter, how can you... how can you give this back to me when I used it to hurt you so bad?”

Peter could hear his heartbeat, could feel it escalate, just as it had an hour ago, when he began talking to him. “You didn’t hurt me, not really. I’m fine.” He laced his fingers through Tony’s, feeling their palms press together. 

Tony ripped his hand away. “I raped you!” His eyes were damp, as fresh tears silently slipped out. “I raped you, and you shouldn’t be this close to me again, you should be far, far away from me, baby—“

“I love it when you call me names.” Tony stared the blush on the boy’s face, who gave a sheepish smile. 

“W— What?” 

Peter looked down. “Y’know like... sweetheart or baby... you said it while you were fucking me.” 

The older man gaped at the admission. “You mean, while I was raping you. While I paralysed you, a fifteen year old, and just had my way with you, without your fucking consent. Peter, I’ve fucking hurt you in the worst way... you don’t get that? I’ve hurt you more than anyone else ever could. I took you, I...” He covered his face with his hand, cried into his hand. “ _Raped_ you, baby.” 

“How uh... How bad is if if I say I loved everything about that?” 

Tony moved his hand from his face, and looked down at the boy. The boy looking up at him through his lashes, his cheeks a rosy pink, and those lips... those lips that had felt heavenly against his cock, curled up in a lopsided smile. 

“Because I did. You forced yourself on me, without asking me, I couldn’t get free, I couldn’t even try to struggle, as you took me all for yourself, claimed me as yours, plowed your cock into me over and over again, took my virginity, felt me up all over, used me for your pleasure, and filled me up inside. And I loved every second of it.”

“Peter, _what?_ ”Tony stepped to the side, but Peter’s hand came up, grabbing his collar and holding him in place. “I— You’re fifteen, I forced myself down on you, that’s rape—“

“Yeah.” Peter laughed, startling Tony. “If you want to call it rape, sure... God, that still sounds so _hot_ coming out of your mouth.” He pressed himself against Tony. 

Tony tried to push the boy off of him, failing. “Peter what I did to you is so wrong—“

“Then why did it feel so right?” He pressed a small kiss to Mr. Stark’s stubble covered chin. “It felt good, didn’t it, Mr. Stark?” 

He couldn’t lie to him. Not now. Not ever, really. “Yes.” He whispered. 

Peter smiled, leaning into Tony, holding the man’s face with both hands as he pressed his lips to him. The boy licked into his mouth, pressing his tongue against Tony’s teeth harshly, demanding entrance. He only got it for one moment, their tongues briefly meeting, before Tony ripped himself away.

“Yeah, no. This is _not_ happening, kid. What the fuck was that? Don’t do this to yourself kid, I don’t know if you want to get caught in the act, want proof for blackmail or for authorities, but... You don’t need that. I told you, you get whatever,” Tony sighed, watching the boy’s face become more and more defensive, while reaching out to put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, before thinking better of it. “If you want to chaperone me to the police station right now, I’ll confess, alright? It’s gonna be...” He wanted to tell him it was gonna be alright, it was instinct. “It’s...” 

Peter saw his faltering as his time to put things straight. “Listen here Mr. Stark. _You_ ,” he pressed his finger to the man’s chest. “You told me, I could have anything I wanted. You told me I had a choice, that I would decide what happens next. So. Fucking honour my choice. You asked me what I wanted. What I want... is you.” He surged forward, taking Tony’s lips again, this time much more desperate and hungry. And this time Tony pressed back, their mouths welcoming each other, tongues dancing.

“Okay.” Tony pulled back breathless, holding Peter’s face, resting their foreheads together. “Okay,” He repeated. “Alright.” 

He met the kid’s eyes, lacing their fingers together. “So. You want a— a relationship?” If the boy said yes, how could he stop him. That was everything he’d ever dreamed, since laying eyes on him. And he wanted the best for the kid, he fucking raped him, but... but an opportunity to fuck him again? To have him? Use him? Love him? It was too good to refuse, fuck what society always thought. The kid looked at him like he hung the moon and stars, and still did. 

Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder., mumbling, “Please Mr. Stark.”

“With uh, with more of this?”

“With everything, sir.” 

Fuck. Yeah that sure made him hard. 

“Yes. Yes, alright. If you’re sure. Fuck yes.” He kissed his boy’s cheek twice, finally landing on the lips again. His baby’s lips were so sexy, he couldn’t wait to shove his cock down them again soon. Properly, this time. 

“But uh, Mr. Stark?” The kid looked up. 

Tony ran his hands through the boy’s hair, over and over, massaging his scalp. “Yes baby?”

Peter blushed, and mumbled into the older’s shoulder. “Can we go to your bed now? I’m really tired...”

“‘Course, sweetheart.” Peter hesitantly put his arms around Tony’s neck, Tony lifting him under his knees in one arm, and under his back with the other, carrying him off to his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I’ve decided to add another part to this story past this, as I’ve started writing more smut with this story in mind. (It’ll be a rape fantasy scene.)
> 
> Tell me what you thought, I’d really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... thoughts? I’d love to hear them!
> 
> I’m currently working on another part, with Peter’s reaction when the paralysis wears off. But this will be a second part to this series! So check back there for more!


End file.
